Three Rules To Falling In Love
by Pirate Lass
Summary: Hermione, Krystal, and Marina are really good friends and they make a pact to get they guys they've crushed over forever. The Yule Ball is coming up fast, so they'll have to use all of their charm to seduce the boys. The rules are simple...Please R&R!!!
1. Chappy 1: Damn Catfood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. And I don't own Krystal, seeing as she is my best friend. But I do own Marina, who is me! YAY! GO ME!  
  
Summary: In this, Krystal and Marina are in the same grade as Wood. But Ron, Hermione, and Harry are only one year behind Wood. Confusing? Sorry! I just had to work the plot around me dream. He he, whoops!  
  
Author's Note: I really hope that you like this. It is based on a dream that I had, and I just had to turn it into a fanfic! It's me first HP fanfic, though so when you review, be nice. Or you could bite me bloody head off, whatever floats your boat! But yeah, here's the chappy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Krystal. Who do you wanna take to the Yule Ball this year?"  
  
"I don't know. It would be cool if I could go with Ron. But I'll prolly just go alone like last year."  
  
"You are going with someone this year!!! It's our sixth year!!! You are going to ask Ron to go with you if it kills you!"  
  
"But he's a year behind us. People will think that I'm weird! Wait.what am I saying, people already think that I'm weird. But that's completely beyond the point. I know that he doesn't like me. He will say no, so I'm not asking him!"  
  
" You don't know if he likes you or not. You're just stupid!"  
  
"Well you're the one that has had a crush on Wood for six years. You're more pathetic than me, which is very sad."  
  
" At least I've made some effort to flirt with him. You can barely talk to Ron."  
  
Just then my step mum called from downstairs, " Marina, come here!"  
  
I ran down the flight of stairs to where my mum was.  
  
"What?"  
  
" Here," She handed me a piece of paper. " I wrote down the name of the cat food that we get for Simon. He's all out again, so run down to the store and get about five cans, would you?"  
  
I just smiled and said, " Fine!"  
  
Then I stood at the foot of the stairs and yelled up to Krystal, " I'll be right back, savvy?!?!"  
  
" Okay! But hurry the bloody hell up!"  
  
" Sure, sure."  
  
I walked out the door and started towards the pet store. I didn't expect to get back any time soon seeing as the store was about a half-an-hour walk. But at least I get to get out of the house. And just think.only two weeks left before me and Krystal would be back on the Hogwarts Express on our lovely way to Hogwarts. Just thinking about it made me as happy as a kid in a toy store. Eh. That's kinda scary. I hate toy stores! Well, you get the idea.  
  
I turned a corner and passed by The Leaky Cauldron. I really wanted to go inside and get a couple of butterbeers for Krystal and I but my step mum would flip a bitch. I swear that woman can be so paranoid about the stupidest of things, it's just mind-boggling!  
  
About twenty minutes later, I finally reached the bloody pet store. I walked inside and put the piece of paper down on the counter.  
  
" I need five cans of this...stuff. Do you have any?" I silently prayed that they did. We usually had to go out of town to get it for him. Why must I get stuck with such a spoiled, fat cat?  
  
The man behind the counter looked at the paper and then looked up at me.  
  
" Yes we have some. It's in isle four." He smiled nicely and continued reading his paper.  
  
I walked to the isle, got the food, and carried it very slowly to the counter. Then I dropped them in front of the man sitting there.  
  
" Okay, how much will those be?"  
  
He added some numbers up on the register and then I paid him. He put them into a plastic bag for me and I left the store.finally! After I was about five blocks away from the store I noticed that he didn't double bag them and for the next three blocks I kept telling meself that they were gonna brake through. It didn't help any that they were the huge types of cans that you'd only use 1/10 of for a normal sized cat. Well, the bloody things finally did break through the bag while I was crossing the street, but not until I was half way to me house and right in the middle of the street. A bunch of people just ran right into me, and two of the cans were rolling out into the intersection.  
  
But as I was on the ground getting them all, I heard some one say something.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
I looked up, and it was Oliver Wood! The last person that I ever presumed to see here in London was helping me pick up cat food!  
  
" Um, yeah. Oh! Bugger!" I ran over to the last can that someone had kicked towards a street drain. " Stupid bloody cans." I picked up the last one and walked back onto the sidewalk.  
  
" Hey, do you need some help?" It was Wood again. Crap, I'd almost forgotten about him! He was standing in front of me holding two of the cat- food cans.  
  
" Oh, no. You don't have to help me. I'm fine. Thank you, though." He looked at the three cans that I was carrying and the two more he had, then at the broken bag that was still in my hand.  
  
" Here," he put the two cans he had into his back pack, " where do you have to take these?"  
  
" All the way to my house. But it's only a couple more blocks, though." That was a huge lie. The Leaky Cauldron was five blocks away from my house and it would be at least fifteen minutes before I would pass by there.  
  
Wood just smiled and said, " Well, one person can't carry all these huge cans. I'll carry some in me bag for you. How about I take three and you take two?"  
  
Oh my god, how could anyone say no to that smile? " Okay. Thank you so much." I handed him a can and he put it inside his bag with the other ones. Then we started walking towards my house.  
  
He obviously didn't know that I wasn't a muggle because all that he would talk about was stuff that had been in the muggle papers that day. I figured that the conversation was getting a wee bit too boring for me, so I changed the subject.  
  
" So, I saw you at last year's Quidditch matches. You were great. That was a pretty good year for Gryffindor." Wood looked at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" You go to Hogwarts? How come I haven't seen you?"  
  
" I'm in Ravenclaw. But I did have one class with you last year. Potions, I think it was?" I was pretty sure it was that class, cause I would always get into trouble for not paying attention.  
  
" Oh, I remember you now! You were the one that Snape would always give a hard time, even though you always did the potions right." He remembered!  
  
" That was me! Just because I wouldn't be paying attention, too! He'd act as if I'd done something wrong." Wood laughed. He's so damned cute!  
  
" So, have you heard about the Yule Ball this year?" Oh, sweet moon, if he only knew! I tried to avoid his eyes, so I just stared at the ground.  
  
" Yeah. Hopefully it will be more fun than last year." He laughed slightly.  
  
" And I thought that I was the only one who had a horrible time. So, how bad was it for you?" I looked up at him with an amused look on my face. He wasn't kidding. He actually wanted to know just how bad it was. This was gonna take a while.  
  
" Where to start? I had no date. I didn't dance with anyone the whole night except for my friend. Some Slytherin girl spilled her pumpkin juice all over my dress. I twisted my ankle while dancing to my favorite song. Oh and when I finally went outside to get away from everyone, a group of annoying, giggling girls ran into me and I hit my head on a statue. I ended up waking up in the hospital wing with a concussion. But all in all, I'd have to say it was a winning night, wouldn't you?" Wood laughed again. He really did have the cutest smile in the world.  
  
" Well, it was certainly worse than my night, I'll give you that much." He smiled at me again.  
  
" How bad could it have been for you? At least you had a date." I suddenly realized what I'd just said and quickly started looking at the ground as we walked. Could there be a few more cigarette buts on the ground?  
  
" Yeah, I had a date, but it was a blind date. I can't say that she wasn't pretty, but she was nothing like me. We had absolutely nothing in common. She was just.really snooty. You know, always acting like she was a hundred times better than everyone else was. It was horrible. But I took it that she didn't get the hint that I didn't exactly enjoy her company, because she started telling everyone that we were going out." Wood shuddered at the thought. I remembered all of this of course. I remember crying myself to sleep the night after the Ball. I wanted to die, because I had always thought that he really did like her.  
  
" But I told her the next day that I never asked her out and that I didn't like her that way. I tried to be really nice about it cause, let's face it, I'm not exactly used to having to break things off with someone that I was never doing anything with in the first place. You know what I mean?"  
  
" Yeah, but then again, that has never happened to me. But I have been in a relationship like that. Where I didn't really like them very much, but they really like me. When I broke up with him, everyone hated me. So now it's basically my friend Krystal and I. She was the only one that didn't hate me for not liking someone."  
  
" Well that's stupid. Why would it matter to anyone else who you did or didn't like? It's not like they were the ones goin' out with him. But it sounds like they weren't worth keepin' if that's how easily they leave you behind." That was exactly what Krystal had said to me.  
  
The rest of the way to my house, Wood and I talked about ourselves and what we were hoping for this upcoming school year. He actually had a lot in common with me. And each time he flashed his ever-so-cute smile at me, I'd have to look at the ground to keep him from seeing me blush.  
  
By the time we reached my house we were in a deep conversation about Quidditch. I told him that I was trying out for the Ravenclaw team this year since there would finally be an open spot.  
  
" That's great! What position are you going for?"  
  
" Well, there are two open positions. I could try for either Chaser or Beater. I'm prolly going to go out for Chaser, cause I've tried Beating before, and it is definitely not easy."  
  
" Being a Chaser isn't very easy either. There are so many different things that you have to focus on and be aware of as your flying. It will take a lot of practice." Wood smiled again.  
  
" I'll keep that in mind."  
  
We reached my front door and I opened it, inviting him in. I led him to the kitchen where we put the food cans on the counter. Then I walked with him back to the front door.  
  
" Thank you again for helping me. It was really nice of you." Stay calm, Marina. Keep breathing. You can scream and about this all you want after he leaves, I reminded myself.  
  
" It was no problem, honest. But, I'd better be off soon. Um, would you and your friend want to come down to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow? I mean, cause then we could just hang out a bit, and maybe go to Diagon Alley?" Was he.did he.Oh, sweet moon, I think he was kind of asking me on a date!!!  
  
" Sure. That would be great, Wood. So, I guess I'll see you then. Oh, what time?"  
  
" Oh, around noon, if it's good for you."  
  
" That's great. Bye, Wood."  
  
" Bye, Marina."  
  
I closed the door and sprinted up the steps, yelling Krystal's name the whole time. Then I burst into my room and found her sprawled out on my bed.  
  
" Krystal!" I walked towards her, and her head popped up.  
  
" It's about bloody time! Do you know how long I've been sitting here? I had to pet Bunny forever! And then, who should come in, but Simon! I was petting the both of them almost the entire time that you were gone!!! And if I stopped, they would start attacking me!"  
  
" Sorry. But, oh my god! You'll never guess who I ran into!"  
  
Krystal sat up on my bed and carelessly pulled at her wrinkled shirt. " Michael Jackson?"  
  
My mouth dropped. " Bloody hell, no! If I saw him I might have thrown a brick at him! But that's besides the point. I saw Oliver Wood!!! And he walked with me the whole way here, cause the bloody bag that had the food in it broke! And guess what else?"  
  
" What?" Krystal looked slightly interested now, though she kept turning her attention the now non-existent wrinkles in her pants.  
  
" Before he left he asked if me and you could meet him at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow! And maybe hang out in Diagon Alley for a while! Can you believe it?" Krystal stopped messing with her clothes, and looked up at me.  
  
" So you and I are going to hang out with the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team? How often does that happen?" And now she's actually interested a bit more.  
  
" I know! And when I told him that I was going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he thought it was a great idea! And on top of all of that, you know how that one girl was telling everyone that her and Wood were going out last year?" Krystal nodded. " Well, it turns out that that was a lie, and that he never even liked her in the first place! He told me that she was a blind date for the Yule Ball that year, and that it was horrible."  
  
Krystal raised her eyebrows. " So. Did you get his number or anything?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at her. " No. But I've actually talked to Wood. That's more than I can ever say for you and Ron, so don't even start!"  
  
" Look, just because that's true doesn't mean anything! I just don't see Ron much, so it's kinda hard to talk to him."  
  
" Well, you can't use that excuse for long, cause as soon as we're back at school, you'll have all the time in the world to talk to him."  
  
We argued about the subject for a bit more, then we ate dinner with my step mum. Finally, Krystal went to her room, got ready for bed, and fell asleep. I lay in my bed for hours thinking about Wood. How was it that all these years I had been afraid to talk to him, and yet it ended up being so easy? After a while, my eyes became too heavy to keep open, and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Well, you like? It will get a bit more fluffy between Wood and Marina. Oh, and the next chappy is where Hermione, Ron, and Harry come in. Some slight fluff between Ron and Krystal, but I'm not making any promises. *hehe* any ways, REVIEW! Or no more chapters!!! (or I will start making them freakishly short! Mwua-mwuaha-mwuahahahaha!)  
/\ /\  
=(^_^)= 


	2. Author's Note: Apologies and Promises

Hello everyone!  
  
Yeah, it has been WAY too long since I have updated and I am truly sorry! I really am. I don't have one of those big life changing events happening to me to make me want to stop writing this story(or the others), it's nothing like that. In fact, I have no thought to stop writing any of my stories until I am finished with them.  
  
I just wanted to tell all of you faithful reviewers of mine, that progress is still somewhat slow, because of all of my home work I get from school, I'm in the fall play(but no practices this week for me!), and my dad has me and my brother and sister working really hard around the house. So I don't really have much time to work on the next chapters of any of my stories.  
  
But all hope is not lost!!! I have a lot of inspiration flowing through me due to some "extra caricular activities" of my own. ^_^ ( please note that the following 'activities' I did just for the sake of inspiration towards my stories)  
  
I read the fifth Harry Potter book again, and I can truly say that that really does get you out of a rut pretty damn fast! And I went to a group discussion thing that was about the Harry Potter books(mainly the fifth one) and it was really helpful too! Expect the second chapter of Three Rules to Falling in Love to be up in a week at the latest! ^_^ -YAY! Sorry, but I don't have any more time to include any teasers for the next chapter, but the new one will be up VERY SOON!!!! Luv yas, buh-bye! 


	3. Chappy 2: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Yeah, the usual routine! No, no, no, and no. But yes and yes to the other two. Got it? Good.  
  
Author's Note: What up? Well, I have a perfectly normal excuse for why I haven't updated.and it's because I kept getting grounded for no reason at all. Yeah, my dad has these little power trips where he doesn't let any of us do anything and he makes up fake excuses why we can't. Yeah crappy. And then, seeing as I have homework every single night, I don't really have much time to write. So I really am sorry, but here are the fruits of my..slow.labor. ^_^  
  
But for now.On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slowly crept out of my room, down the hall, and lightly opened the door to Krystal's room. It was almost ten, I had been up since eight, and I was tired of waiting for her to wake on her own so I was just popping in for a subtle wake up call.  
  
I kneeled down next to her bed and leaned in so close that our faces were a mere half an inch away from each other's.  
  
" Krystal. Krystal. Kry-stal. Krystal!"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and as soon as she realized what she was seeing, she shot straight up and I began laughing hysterically. I love doing that. It's always worth the look on her face.  
  
" Bloody hell, Marina! I hate it when you do that! What in moon's sake are you doing waking me up this early?"  
  
I gave her a skeptical look. " It's almost ten, Krystal! Remember the whole, ' We're meeting Wood at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at twelve' thing? Yeah, well that's today! So get up and get ready! We still need to take a shower, dress, and make our beds. Oh, wait. Correction: YOU have to take a shower, dress, and make your bed so hurry up!"  
  
" FINE! You don't have to spell the whole bloody thing out for me! Spaz!"  
  
" Oh, how cute. Yet another one of Elijah Wood's little Americanisms that you've put to use. He should be proud. That's two so far."  
  
" Damn straight, he should be proud! Now scamper off and do what ever it is that you seem to find fascinating in the wee hours of the day. Like staring at the wall, or having a conversation with the toaster. What ever floats your boat."  
  
I stood there just staring at her for a moment, deep in thought. " Kay! Sounds good to me! I'll be in the kitchen!" And I turned and left the room without another thought. I liked making her think; no matter how much pain it caused her. The end results were always different and sometimes scary.  
  
Since I had gotten up so early, I didn't really have to worry about what I was gonna wear.not that I ever do. But you know how those things are. I don't do well when I'm in a rush. So, today I had decided to wear my pair of black Tripp® pants that have purple stitching on them, my black Sketchers®, and my red and black shirt that says, 'My mind works like lightning. One brilliant flash and it's gone'. That, my Spitfire® Sabbath watch and my Zero® button bracelet pretty much made up my common outfit. I dress how I like, and that can bug people sometimes. But, like I always say, they can learn to deal!  
  
Well, first I stopped in my room, grabbed my book Advanced Spells from the Medieval Era, and brought it downstairs to the lounge. Then I went to the kitchen to get myself a Jammy Dodger. I munched on it as I came back into the lounge and plopped into my favorite armchair. I opened the book on my lap, but before I could start reading, I had to have some music playing. And it could be any ordinary plain music. It had to be rock, and the volume had to be cranked! So I turned on the stereo and played my Evanescence CD, making the speakers pound with the bass from it. Now these were the ideal reading conditions.  
  
I poured through the book, finishing off the last five chapters and going back through a couple to get my technique perfect on the especially difficult spells. At length, I went up to my room, got my wand and entertained myself by transfiguring the coffee maker into a turtle, making a group of forks dance across the counter, and teasing the cats by levitating their food three feet off the ground and leaving it there.  
  
Finally, Krystal got out of the shower and was ready to go. But ironically, she hadn't taken as long as I thought so it was only ten 'till eleven. But to keep us busy, we decided to try out our cleaning charms on our rooms, since they more than needed them.  
  
All in all, I'd say that they worked fine. But I did forget to make sure that Simon wasn't sleeping in the laundry basket before I cast the charm. Yeah, he's gonna hold that one against me for at least a week. After that we both went into the lounge. I started on another book, Ancient Star Charts and Planetary Studies, while Krystal was at the other side of the room organizing the huge book shelf; Using her wand to guide the many books to their correct place. She's so touchy about these things.  
  
" We should probably go now, seeing as it's like a quarter 'till twelve."  
  
" Bloody hell, is that what time it is? Then come on, we need to get there soon!"  
  
I jumped up from my seat, dropping my book onto the floor in the process, and we were out the door. The entire time we were walking, Krystal was asking me if we had brought anything that we had needed.  
  
" Okay, Krystal, I'm pretty sure that I've got everything. I have some money, you have some money. We're good."  
  
" Well, you are the one who usually forgets everything humanly possible, so I'm just doing what you made me promise that I'd do.I made a promise to Mr. Frodo! A promise! ' Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee'. And I don't mean to.I don't mean to!" Krystal began to fake cry, while I was laughing hysterically. Well, when you both love The Lord of the Rings, what else can you do to entertain yourselves?  
  
We finally reached The Leaky Cauldron, and when we walked inside Tom greeted us. Scanning the room, we didn't see Wood there, so Krystal and I found ourselves a cozy little table in the corner of the room. We had only been there for about five minutes before I saw Wood walk inside. He said hi to Tom, and I could see him looking around the small café for us. I could see the worry in his eyes, so I waved over at him.  
  
Wood walked over to our table, smiling, and sat down next to Krystal and I.  
  
" Hey, Marina. And you must be Krystal."  
  
" Yeah, that'd be me." Krystal shook Wood's hand, then gave me that 'damn he's hot' look and I just nodded.  
  
" Sorry I was late. I hope you guys didn't wait here very long." There's that worried look again.  
  
" No, actually we got here about five minutes before you. So we were both late. Hurray for Earth." Wood laughed. I'm just friggin hilarious these days, aren't I?  
  
Soon, Tom came over to our table and we ordered three butterbeers. We joked and talked as we drank them, and then we went through the back door, and into Diagon Alley.  
  
" So, where do you and Krystal think we should go first?"  
  
Krystal and I just looked at each other. We both smiled and said, " Flourish and Blotts."  
  
As soon as we entered the shop the manager came up to us and said, " Krystal! Marina! My favorite customers. It's so good to see you again."  
  
" It's good to see you too, Cristian." Krystal and I laughed as we each gave him a hug. Cristian wasn't his real name, we just decided one day that he looked like some one with a name like Cristian, and he didn't seem to mind that we called him that. So the name stuck.  
  
" I've just got some new books in that I think you'll enjoy. You can sit over there while I go get them if you'd like."  
  
" Okay, thanks."  
  
Krystal, Wood, and I all sat on a small couch near the back of the shop.  
  
Wood looked at us with an amused look on his face. " So, I take it that you two come here often?"  
  
" Oh, Marina, he obviously hasn't seen the bookshelves in the lounge. Why else would we be his favorite customers?"  
  
Cristian soon returned with a stack of books and set them on the coffee table in front of us. We thanked him and he attended some other customers that had come in. We looked through the books he'd set out for us. Cristian had been right; Krystal and I did find a few books that we really liked. In the end we ended up buying three: one I really liked, one Krystal really liked, and one that we both wanted.  
  
" So, where do you two think that we should go?" Krystal asked.  
  
Wood and I looked at each other and he smiled at me, making me blush slightly.  
  
" Quality Quidditch Supplies it is!" Wood said as I laughed.  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes at us both as we made our way to the Quidditch shop. Let's just say that Krystal isn't as into Quidditch as I am, a.k.a. she's not obsessed.  
  
Once we entered the shop, Wood and I were inseparable. He showed me the best gloves to use, and I showed him some really good Quaffles to practice with.  
  
"See, these ones are heavier so you'll be able to throw the real one farther and with more force when it comes down to it. Oh, and these ones are specially made for Keepers. They have accelerators built into them so they go faster than they are actually thrown. I guess that they're supposed to prepare you for the really hard throwers.like the Slytherins."  
  
" Yeah, I can see why that one would come in handy. Have you ever practiced with any of these?"  
  
" No. I don't know of anywhere big enough to practice except for Hogwarts. I figured that I'd buy one after I get my school list. Then I could take it to Hogwarts with me and I'd just practice there."  
  
Wood shook his head, " You see, if you do that then you may not get half as much practice than if you'd just start now." Noticing the look on my face he added, " Don't worry. I know a place where you'd be able to practice, and no one would see you. It's a secret place that I found one day."  
  
" That's cool, Wood. Thanks."  
  
He just smiled. We spent the rest of the time looking around at the different brooms and accessories. When we had finished looking, I ended up buying a pair of black dragon hide Quidditch gloves, a weighted Quaffle, and a new book on the best Chaser tactics, moves, and pointers. I figured I would regret it if I didn't get it, and lord knows I'll read it.  
  
At the end of the day, the three of us headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there, we found none other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were all sitting at a table and as soon as they saw us, Hermione motioned for us to come over.  
  
" Krystal, Marina! It's so good to see the both of you again!" Hermione threw her arms around me in a warm hug. It really had been a long time. Last time we saw each other was on the train ride home from Hogwarts.  
  
" It's good to see you too! Have you finished the book we lent you?" I stepped back next to Wood as Krystal hugged Hermione.  
  
" Oh, I finished it ages ago. It was wonderful, thank you so much for letting me borrow it. Wood! What have you been up to?"  
  
" Oh, I'm just hanging out with Marina and Krystal. But right now, I'll let you three be alone. Hey, Harry."  
  
Hermione gave me one of those 'Oh my God, I can't believe that you're actually hanging out with him!' looks. We went up to the bar and asked Tom for some Butterbeers. Then we walked back over to the big table that the boys were sitting at.  
  
We all sat, drinking butter beers and talking, until Wood had to leave.  
  
" Well, I had a good time hanging out with all of you today, but I'll have to be off now. It was nice meeting you, Krystal," Wood said as he hugged Krystal goodbye. Then he hugged Hermione before walking over to me and hugging me. I wanted to dye. Then, before Wood let go of me, I felt him slip something into my pocket.  
  
" Bye, Wood. I had a great time."  
  
" Yeah, I'll see you all later then. Later Harry, Ron." And he left. A while later Harry and Ron left using floo powder and Hermione, Krystal, and I were left. That's when I finally reached into my pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.  
  
" What's that?" Hermione had seen the paper. Then Krystal looked over in interest.  
  
" That's what I'm figuring out." I unfolded it and saw that it was a note from Wood that said that he'd send me an owl tonight.  
  
hehehehehe!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry, but I had to. Cuz I love you all and I know that you'll all be sending me death threats after this chapter. So please, keep them coming! ^_^ Yes, I'm in a freakishly good mood considering how crappy things are, but fear not! I no longer have writer's block and I know exactly what I'm gonna write in the next chappy. So I figured that I shouldn't prolong the chapter any more and just get it to you A.S.A.P. So I really hope you liked it so far, and all forms of criticism are accepted so fire away! Oh, and don't forget to review. And no, death threats don't count as review. I know they're fun, but where exactly do they get us? Exactly my point. 


	4. Chappy 3: Oliver and Orin

Disclaimer: Yeah, the usual routine! No, no, no, and no. But yes and yes to the other two. Got it? Good.  
  
A.N: Thank you for the reviews, the flames (or lack there of), and the criticism. YOU LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! Don't you? Oh, well. We can learn to deal. Here's yet another chapter!  
  
~*~ Three Rules to Falling in Love ~*~  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
Krystal, Hermione and I walked back to the house as the sun was setting. Hermione decided to stay at our house for the night and check out some more of the books we told her about. When we got in my step mum said hi to Hermione and told us that dinner would be ready in about an hour. Then we went into my room, Krystal and Hermione plopping down into a couple armchairs, and me falling onto my bed.  
  
" So, what's going on with you and Wood, Marina?"  
  
I looked at Hermione upside down from my position on the bed. Then I rolled over onto my stomach and said, " Nothing. I just saw him yesterday and we talked for a while, then he asked if Krystal and I would want to hang out with him today. It's nothing big."  
  
" Ah, but it could be," Krystal said.  
  
" Ah, but it's probably not gonna be. Plus, what about you and Ron? You did talk to him at the Leaky Cauldron, didn't you?"  
  
" Well, no, but I sat by him. But don't try to change the subject. Hermione, have you made any progress with the whole Harry thing?"  
  
" Krystal! You say that I change the subject!" I said. Krystal just glared at me, though.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, " Well, we have been spending a lot of time together during the summer break, but then again it's always Harry, Ron and I. We've never actually done anything just the two of us."  
  
I turn and look at Krystal again. " Well, at least some of us are making an effort!"  
  
" What? I'm trying.But yeah, when is that owl from Wood supposed to get here, anyway?"  
  
I glare at her before returning to my original position on the bed, on my back, and answering. " I'm not sure, the note only said that he would send me an owl tonight," *sigh* , " Why can't boys be more specific?" I yell. Hermione and Krystal exchanged amused looks.  
  
A moment later, we heard a loud slamming noise making all of us jump.  
  
" Bloody Hell." I say, jumping off of the bed and going to the window to open it. I lean out and look around but see nothing, but as I look down I see a small barn owl standing on the shingles of the roof. It ruffled its feathers before lightly stepping onto my out-stretched arm, letting me take him into the room.  
  
" Ah, so I see that this one took flying lessons from Erol?" Hermione said, the barn owl clicking its beak at her.  
  
I took the letter from around its leg and then it flew up onto the top of my bedpost. I sat down on the bed and began opening it as Krystal and Hermione flopped down next to me. They both hovered over my shoulders while I read the note to myself.  
  
' Dear Marina,  
  
It was really fun hanging out with you and your friend today. I was even happier about how we ran into Ron, Harry and Hermione. Lucky me, I got to  
spend the day with all of my friends. Any ways, I'm really looking forward to working on your Quidditch skills before school starts. And the stuff that you got at the Quidditch shop will  
help a lot. But that's not the only reason that I sent this letter to you. I wanted to know if you would want to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the week for school shopping. Our lists'll be coming out by then and I'll talk to Harry and Ron about coming along with us too. And you could probably talk to Hermione and Krystal, though I'm pretty sure that they're reading this  
already. But I'll be going now. You can write back if you'd like, I'm sure that my  
owl, Orin, won't mind. I'll talk to you later then.  
  
Love, Oliver.'  
  
" Love! He put 'love' on there!!!" Krystal shouted, bouncing up and down on the bed.  
  
I look at the note again, my eyes staring at the word 'Love'. Seeing it did have something of an effect on me when I'd read it, but I knew that he only meant it out of friendship.  
  
" So. We write that on all of our notes. He only means it in a friendly way." I say to Krystal.  
  
That night I wrote Wood back saying that we'd all love to do our school shopping with him. Then Hermione, Krystal and I ate some supper and went to sleep.  
  
Later that night, a bit past midnight, I heard a faint tapping at my window. I tiredly sat up and looked through the curtain and saw the same little barn owl as before. I quietly opened my window and Orin hopped onto my bed. I untied the note from his leg and laid down by the window as Orin flew out of it and landed on the nearby light post, it's light casting into my window and giving me enough light to read by. I quickly read:  
  
' Hey, Marina. I'm sorry that I sent this so late but I was just wondering if you'd want to start your quidditch training tomorrow? I would have sent you a message earlier, but I had to get some other stuff done. Write me back if you can.  
Have a good night.  
  
Love, Oliver'  
  
Again my heart fluttered slightly at the word 'love'. I mentally kicked myself before scribbling onto a clean piece of parchment that I'd love to start practicing. I had a Nimbus 2001 that I could use and I'd be able to bring along the stuff that I'd gotten earlier in my back back.  
  
That night Oliver and I stayed up late sending his owl back and forth, planning the day of practice that we'd have the next day. And when we finally said good night, I could hardly get to sleep because of my excitement.  
  
Author's Note: HAHAHA!!! Cliff hanger again! Yess I am one hell of a bad little lemming because I keep getting grounded thus I can only work on my three stories at school every Tuesday and Thursday morning. And I horribly sorry about the shortness of it but I figured that I could put both their first practice as well and their leaving for Hogwarts in the next chapter. Oh, and here's some notes:  
  
this story's in Marina's POV Marina and Krystal are in their sixth year along with Oliver. (Harry, Ron, and Hermione are only one year lower then them. Sorry for screwing with it, but that's how it was in my dream) And the pairings, yet again, are Harry/Hermione, Ron/Krystal, and Oliver/Marina.  
  
Thank you and please REVIEW!!!!! I love you forever.or hate you depending on which way you go. ^_^ 


	5. Chappy 4: Secret Practices and Sundaes

Disclaimer: well, you should, hopefully, know by now that I don't own Oliver Wood...or Sean Biggerstaff...but yeah, I only own Marina...cuz she's me...and Krystal owns Krystal...despite the fact that I stole her soul!!! Mwua ha ha ha hah!!!  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I've really been looking forward to this chapter and I'm praying that it won't take nearly as long as the others have been and will be a lot longer. And considering that I'm gonna try and fit both Marina and Oliver's first Quidditch practice thinger and their school shopping into this one chapter, it'd better be long! lol. And now, for the new chapter!!!  
  
~*~ Three Rules to Falling in Love ~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter Four ~*~  
  
I woke late in the afternoon, at ten till one, and saw that Krystal was on the computer in the corner of my room and Hermione was sitting on a beanbag chair reading. I slowly got out of my bed, directing Hermione's attention, before walking out of my room toward the bathroom for a shower.  
  
Almost half an hour later I casually strolled back into my room wrapped in my towel, where I found Krystal and Hermione laying on my bed reading something.  
  
"You really shouldn't leave things like these just lying around." Krystal said, waving one of Wood's letters from last night at me.  
  
"You know I would have let you read them anyway." I said, walking toward my dresser and pulling out some fresh clothes. Then I walked behind the black bamboo screen I had in the corner and started dressing.  
  
"That's exactly why we read them. Save you the trouble of having to give us permission verbally." Krystal said from the other side of the screen on the bed. Hermione just laughed.  
  
When I was done changing I threw my towel over the top of the screen to dry; then Hermione, Krystal and I went down stairs for some VERY late breakfast.  
  
"So what time are you supposed to meet Wood?" Hermione asked me as we all began digging through the cupboards looking for food.  
  
I poked my head out of the cupboard I had been ransacking and said, "You know, I don't really know. He just said that he'd see me tomorrow...which is today...hmm." I frowned in concentration. What time was I going to see him? And why hadn't I thought of asking him that last night? "Yet again, why can't boys be more specific?"  
  
I had begun looking through the pantry when I heard a rustling sound behind me. I turned around and saw Orin, Wood's regal barn owl, standing on the kitchen table looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
I took the small bit of parchment from his leg and he flew off threw the window. I opened the small letter and all that Oliver had written was:  
  
'Marina,  
meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, okay?  
  
Wood.'  
  
"Hmm. He must have been in a rush." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but why is it that every time you say that, Marina, his owl shows up?" Krystal asked, looking suspiciously at the open kitchen window.  
  
"I don't know, but it's kind of creepy. I should probably hurry and find something to eat though." I said, diving into the pantry and emerging with a loaf of bread.  
  
"And what are you planning on doing with that?" Krystal asked me, slightly intrigued.  
  
"Oh, it's a lovely thing called sandwiches. You should try it sometime, mind blowing. I tell you." I said as I took some lunchmeat, mayonnaise, and cheese from the refrigerator.  
  
We all made ourselves a sandwich and I ate mine as quickly as humanly possible for me. Then I ran upstairs, brushed my hair and teeth, put on a thin line of black eyeliner, and ran into my room to get my Quidditch stuff.  
  
I decided on putting it all in my duffel bag, seeing as my broom wouldn't exactly fit inside my backpack. I soon had my dragon hide gloves, practice Quaffle, and Nimbus 2001 packed away inside the bag. I pulled on my Sketchers and was out the front door with Krystal yelling after me, "Have fun, lover!" I just laughed and flipped her off.  
  
Fifteen minutes later I stepped inside the stifling heat of the Leaky Cauldron. Wood was sitting at a table in the middle of the room with what looked like a guitar case on the floor next to him.  
  
"Joining a band are we?" I said as I sat down across from Wood. He just glared at me sarcastically.  
  
"Unlike you, I don't have any bags large enough to carry my broom in. At least, nothing that wouldn't attract a lot of attention while walking down the street." I did have to give him some credit. I certainly wouldn't have thought of using a guitar case.  
  
"So, where exactly is this secret place of yours?" I asked.  
  
Wood grinned at me and then said, "Follow me and I'll show you." He held out his hand to help me up and I took it, picked up my bag and followed him out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
We walked about five blocks down before turning right and walking a few more and then turning left. Ten minutes later, Wood and I were standing outside what looked like a broken down, condemned sports stadium. It was located on an empty back road and was surrounded by trash, dead trees, and cars that had been stripped of any valuable parts. Every single window and door was boarded up and there wasn't even so much as a crack in a wall to squeeze through.  
  
"Nice, but how do we get in?" I asked.  
  
Again, Wood just smiled and began walking around towards the back of the building. We reached a rickety door that probably would have fallen clean off its hinges if it hadn't been brutally nailed down with a dozen boards.  
  
Just as I was about to open my mouth and ask Wood another question, he pulled out his wand and tapped it on the door. It slowly swung open revealing nothing but a pitch-black hallway. He led me inside and sealed the door behind him, then lit his wand with the lumos charm.  
  
We saw a door at the end of the hallway and, going through it, found a flight of steps on the other side and carefully went down them. At the bottom was another door, but I could see light shining from the crack underneath it. We went through the door and emerged in a dimly lit area.  
  
Wood and I were standing at the edge of a huge grassy lawn that was surrounded by fifteen foot walls and then had hundreds and hundreds of rows of seats going as high as I could see. Then, directly above us, was a glass dome ceiling, but many of the pains of glass had been busted out or had simply fallen out of their own accord. It was warm and somewhat dusty, and the sounds of distant cars and birds could be heard.  
  
"It's not anything compared to the actual Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, but it works well enough to just practice in. We've even got some makeshift goals to use." Wood pointed to the far end of the stadium. About fifty feet off the ground, there were three large metal hoops that had apparently been hung from the rafters. They looked proportional to the real goals, though I'd never seen them up close.  
  
"It's wonderful, Wood," I said looking around awestruck. "When do we start practicing?"  
  
"Now." He said. I got out my Dragon hide gloves and strapped them on, then I got out my broom and the Quaffle that I'd got the other day.  
  
"We should probably start by just throwing your Quaffle back and forth while on the ground so we can both get used to the weight. Sound okay?"  
  
I nodded and so we started throwing the Quaffle to each other; first over the head, then to the side, then straight from the chest, and so on.  
  
"Okay, could you help me hook a few things up to the ceiling right quick?" Wood asked me. I looked at him questioningly before saying yes.  
  
Turns out we were hanging random objects like tires and wooden crates from the ceiling that had already been attached to really long ropes. We grabbed the ends of the ropes, flew up to the ceiling and tied the ends to rafters or bars that had once held glass windows in place. When we'd finished it looked like we'd tried to make a model of a solar system using only junk.  
  
"Okay, Marina, go down to that end of the field with the Quaffle and when I say, fly down here toward the goals; I'll be guarding them. *grin* Also, I'm gonna put a motion charm on all the stuff we just hung up, so when you're flying down to my end, you need to weave in between things and dodge some things. I figure that'll be pretty good preparation for being on the field with other Chasers, Beaters, and then Bludgers." When Oliver had finished talking he had a flat smile on his face that was even cuter than his grins.  
  
"You really thought this out didn't you?" I said, looking kind of surprised at how planned out this was.  
  
"Well, that's what I've been doing this summer to work on my reflexes and agility and such. So I don't slow down, you know." I just laughed and said yeah, then began walking down to the other end of the field.  
  
When I got down there, I mounted my broom with the Quaffle in my right arm. Then I pushed off the ground and flew into the air. I hadn't flown all summer, and finally being in the air made me miss Hogwarts even more. I saw Wood at the other end of the field as he flew into the air and then as he pointed his wand at the hanging tires and crates. They began to sway as if a non-existent wind had just swept across the empty stadium.  
  
A few seconds later I heard Wood yell "go" and I zoomed off toward him. I darted left and right between the many dangling objects, and was almost hit upside the head with a few tires. As I drew closer to the goals I raised the Quaffle in my right hand and then I threw it as hard as I could at the left goal. Wood dove in front of the goal, catching the Quaffle with the very tips of his fingers.  
  
"Not bad, Marina, I nearly missed that one. If I'm not careful, you may end up being able to get passed me. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Wood said as he flew towards me.  
  
"Oh, no. I'd never dream of beating you, Wood." I said, letting the sarcasm shine clearly. Wood laughed and then passed me the Quaffle.  
  
We ran through that about twenty times before we decided to call it a day. Then Wood took the charm off of the tires and crates so we could take them all down. Next, we packed our things away, and left the old stadium, Wood sealing the door behind us.  
  
"That wasn't too bad for a first practice. How long have you been wanting to play Quidditch?" Wood asked me.  
  
"Oh, ever since my first year at Hogwarts. On nice days, when there wasn't any practices going on, I'd take out one of the school brooms and just fly around the pitch. Krystal would come sometimes and fly with me a little, but she didn't really fancy playing with me. But she does like flying."  
  
Wood and I couldn't stop talking all the way to the Leaky Cauldron, where we stopped to have a couple of butterbeers. At length, we parted ways and I began my journey home.  
  
Over the rest of the week Wood and I had daily practices, our school shopping growing ever closer. After our third practice together I'd gotten a few goals past Wood, but by the end of the week I had a total of almost 15 goals that Wood missed.  
  
"You've gotten a lot better over the week, Marina. I think these practices are really going to help when try-outs come up." Wood said at the end of our practice on Friday.  
  
"Well, it's really thanks to you if I make it on the team." I say as we start walking back to my house.  
  
"Well, if you do make it on the team then Gryffindor will have to be careful." said Wood, and I laughed.  
  
When we made it to my house, Wood said goodbye and we agreed that we'd see each other tomorrow for our school things. Before leaving he gave me a hug and I felt a funny shiver run up my spine.  
  
I closed the door behind me after Wood left, sighing with relief. I hadn't hugged him since our first time hanging out in Diagon Alley. And even then, he'd given everyone else a hug, except for the boys. But even though there wasn't anyone else with us this time, it felt different. 'Let's just agree that I'm a freak that gets overly excited at any sign of affection,' I thought. Then, nodding my head in agreement to my thoughts, I went upstairs to talk to Krystal.  
  
"Hey, have our school lists arrived yet?" I asked Krystal as I flopped onto her bed, sending both Simon and Bunny flying from her room.  
  
Krystal was sitting at the computer on the other side of her room, next to her window, and was completely absorbed in another clever fan fiction about Billy and Orlando.  
  
When it had been about thirty seconds and she didn't answer, I asked, "Whatcha reading?"  
  
"Billy's Best...it's so great. Him and Orlando are on a date...and it's raining." She said.  
  
Sounded some what interesting. I waited a bit longer before saying, "So, how about those school lists...crazy, I tell you."  
  
"Oh, those came when you were out. I was wondering when you were gonna ask. Here," Krystal said, handing me a clean parchment envelope with the Hogwarts Seal on it.  
  
I tore it open and found the usual book list:  
  
Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6), by Miranda Goshawk  
Advanced Spells for Advanced Spell-casting, by Atticus Accrivor Ancient Magical Civilizations, by Matilda Morrison 100 Greatest Magical Creatures: Myths or Man-eaters?, by Quintin Fangston 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi: An Extended Herbal Encyclopedia, by Phyllida  
Spore II  
Abstruse Libations and Other Concoctions, by Poissillia Chrokenstein  
The Dark Side: When Good Wizards Go Bad, by Ortho Sinistrum  
Spells, Hexes, and Jinxes: A Defensive Guide, by Fenten Trimble  
  
"Hey, Krystal, the book list is a bit short, isn't it?" I said reading through the list again.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about this. Here, read it," she said and handed me an envelope that had already been opened with the letter half-hazardly stuffed back inside.  
  
It was from Dumbledore and it said:  
  
'As you two may have noticed, your book lists are extremely short considering the many courses that the two of you take each year. But I have written this to inform you that I believe that you already posses several of the books that you will find are required of you for your more advanced classes. They are the following: Ancient Star Charts and Planetary Studies, by Sarah Constella; Advanced Numerology: A Further Study, by Stuart Destrynol; and Ancient Runes and Their Meanings, by Lisa Languideph. I know that the two of you share an extensive range of books, and assuming that you'd like to save money during your school shopping, I took the liberty to send you this letter along with your book lists. I hope to see you back at Hogwarts very soon, and perhaps you could indulge in a few new books for yourselves with the extra money you will have.  
  
Best of wishes and best of health,  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
"Well, that would explain it." I say, laughing slightly.  
  
Krystal nodded and continued with her newly found Billy story and I left her room, heading down stairs.  
  
I came to the lounge and began searching the bookshelves and when I found the three books that Dumbledore mentioned in the letter, I took them from their spots on the cramped shelves and took them up to my room. I walked over to my trunk and kicked it open, dropping them inside and shutting it again.  
  
I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. Looking at the clock I see that it's getting pretty late. I throw on my pajamas and slowly crawl into bed, completely exhausted from today's practice. Even though every inch of my body was screaming for sleep, the excitement of my upcoming return to Hogwarts kept me awake for about an hour before I finally fell into a quiet sleep.  
  
I felt a deep warmth that spread over my face as the sun leaked in through my curtains. I shielded my eyes before opening them, seeing small streams of light shattering the darkness of my room. Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door.  
  
Krystal stepped inside and said, "Wake up, now! You've got less than twenty minutes to get ready, so I sure hope you're a morning person."  
  
"Oh, shite!" I said rolling out of my bed and falling quite ungracefully onto the floor. Krystal left my room as I began running around trying to find some clothes that are slightly clean. I ended up finding my gray pants and my black tank top. I threw them on and ran into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
Ten minutes later I was vaulting down the staircase and burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, good morning speedy." My step mum said. Her and Krystal were sitting down at the small table in the kitchen eating french toast and drinking hot tea. Why weren't they hurrying? We only had...an hour and a half...she will die for this.  
  
"Krystal!!!"  
  
"It's the only way you would've been up and ready in time!" Krystal yelled at me whilst dodging random blunt objects being thrown at her.  
  
Eventually the thrill of throwing things at Krystal's head faded away so I sat down and had some french toast along with them.  
  
"Did you want some tea, Marina?" my step mum asked. I nodded and she began bustling around the kitchen making me a cup.  
  
"I must admit, Krystal, it was pretty shneaky of you."  
  
"Well, I try." She said.  
  
About an hour later Krystal and I made our way towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So you've got your book list?" Krystal asked me.  
  
"For the last time, YES!" I grumbled and she started laughing at me.  
  
We walked into the small, cramped pub and saw Harry and Hermione sitting at a large table talking. The two of us went over to them and sat down on either side of Hermione.  
  
"Hello everybody." Krystal said.  
  
"Hello." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"I hope you guys have had a good morning." Hermione said to us.  
  
I just turned to Krystal, glaring, and said, "Oh, yeah. My morning was just spiffy." At which point Krystal filled them in on my subtle wake up call.  
  
"It was only a bit of pay back for you scaring me half to death when you woke me up. So I don't see why you're so bitter about it." Krystal said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I figured I'd try and then I'd be over it...and I'm over it!" I said.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron walked inside and sat next to Harry. Then a bit after Ron, Oliver arrived and sat on the other side of Harry, directly across from me.  
  
"Well, what's the plan, Wood?" Ron asked.  
  
Wood cleared his throat in a mock-business man sort and said, "I thought we could do a little shopping now, then eat some lunch some where, then finish up our shopping and hang out the rest of the time. Or what ever, anything's good." He finished hastily.  
  
"Geez, Wood. Why don't you sit down before you hurt yourself?" Ron said, making the three of us girls laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you really try too hard to plan things out. Remember, Wood, the quidditch season hasn't started yet." Harry said.  
  
At length, we all got up and went through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, then made our way through the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh, let's go in here really quick. I need to pick up some film I brought in a few days ago." I say, pointing toward a pictography shop.  
  
We walked inside and Wood and I went up to the front counter while the others wandered around looking at the many moving pictures and posters that plastered the walls.  
  
"Can I help you, young miss?" the owner asked.  
  
"Yes, I brought in some film a while ago to be developed." I said.  
  
"Ah, yes. I have it just here, it'll only be a minute while I get it." And he disappeared through a door behind the counter.  
  
"So," Wood said, turning and looking at me, "what are the pictures of?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much...some are of me and Krystal...some from our practices. Not anything important." I say, smiling innocently.  
  
"You took pictures at our practices? That's actually a really good idea." Wood said.  
  
"How so?" I ask.  
  
"Because then you can have pictures of different moves you were doing so you'll know just how effective they were." Wood answered. *sweat drop* He's still talking about tactics? Well, it's a good cover for the real reason I wanted to take pictures.  
  
"Here you are young miss. That'll be three sickles, please." The owner said.  
  
I gave him the money and said 'thank you' before returning to the others to see what they were looking at.  
  
"Oh my god, Marina! They actually have muggle-band posters here! See they have A Perfect Circle, too! Oh, I love this store!" Krystal said.  
  
Ron and Harry were looking at quidditch posters and Hermione was looking at old photographs from the time of the Goblin revolution. She seemed very absorbed in one in particular. I decided to look in the section that Krystal was looking in...maybe I'll be able to find some bands that I like.  
  
About twenty minutes later we all left the shop with a considerable amount of money missing from our money bags.  
  
"Well, that sure was a short stop, Marina." Ron said.  
  
"Hey, I did what I said I was gonna do. It's not my fault that you guys wouldn't leave the quidditch posters alone." I said.  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to get some more money out from my vault if I plan on getting all my school supplies." Krystal announced.  
  
We all went and refilled our money bags and by the time lunch came around, we were loaded with books, robes, potion ingredients, and things that had nothing to do with our school lists at all.  
  
"And I'm spent." I said as I fell into a chair outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.  
  
"You've got that right. I think I might be dying." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, Marina, let me look at those pictures you got." Krystal said.  
  
"You can wait, I haven't even looked at them yet." I retorted, digging inside one of my bags.  
  
"Fine! Then I'm gonna go up and order us some sundaes...how many of us are there now?" Krystal asked, more to herself than anyone in particular. She began pointing at each of us and counting to herself.  
  
"Six!" I yelled.  
  
"I knew that. And I'm away laughing on a fast camel." Krystal said, turning to leave. Just then, however, Ron spoke up.  
  
"I'll come too." He declared, walking after a slightly blushing Krystal.  
  
"Ah hah! I found the little buggers!" I announced to no one in particular and I finally found the package of pictures that had decided to settle at the very bottom of the bag.  
  
Hermione and Harry scooted closer to me so they could look at the pictures and Wood got up and stood behind me, leaning on the back of my chair. I pulled the pictures out of the small package, the first photo of Krystal staring back at me and waving.  
  
"Oh, this is from when she was moving in with me and my mum." I said and Hermione nodded. A few after that there was a picture of Krystal and I sitting on our beds in our dormitory at Hogwarts.  
  
"When was that one taken?" Hermione asked me.  
  
"That was...I think the first night back at Hogwarts last year. Yeah, it was a few hours after the feast."  
  
I continued flipping through them, occasionally answering questions that Hermione would throw out at me. Then I reached one that Krystal had taken of me after I'd been flying around in the quidditch pitch practicing with myself. It had been raining the whole time and there was mud splattered on my robes and face. I was standing on the muddy grass holding my broom and I was laughing in the picture, brushing raindrops out of my eyes.  
  
"That's a nice picture of you." Wood said.  
  
"Yeah, the mud splattered on my face really brings out the color of my eyes." I said sarcastically.  
  
"No, really. Most people wouldn't even play in weather like that, but you go out and practice in it. And having fun, by the looks of it." Wood told me.  
  
"Yeah, well Krystal was making fun of me so I couldn't stop laughing. Then on the way back to our dorm I had to keep using the Scorgify charm on the floor behind me because of all the mud I was trailing." I said, making them laugh.  
  
I flipped through some more pictures until I reached some from me and Wood's practices. There were pictures of me dodging the hanging tires and crates, some of Wood blocking my shots and a few of me trying to fake him out.  
  
Then I reached one of when I got hit really hard up side the head with a tire and fell off of my broom. Wood had shot towards me like a bullet to see if I was alright. It had shocked me at first to see how concerned he was, but then I figured that I'd be freaking out if I saw someone get drilled by a tire and fall off his or her broom. I was frantic when I saw Harry falling from his broom last year.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Did that hurt?" Hermione exclaimed. I felt Wood tighten his grip on the back of my chair.  
  
"It just knocked the wind out of me...and scared me half to death, but we can over look that.  
  
"I so need to show one of these to Katie and Anjelina." He added.  
  
"No way, Potter. That sounded a little too much like black-mail for my liking." Wood said. I could hear the grin in his voice.  
  
Towards the end of the stack of pictures there was one of Krystal, Hermione and I at the Leaky Cauldron, and then there were ones of Simon and Bunny trying to attack their levitating food.  
  
"How come their food is levitating?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I got bored. That's Saturday night entertainment for me." I told him. He and Wood started laughing but then got smacked by Hermione.  
  
"I think it's mean. Simon and Bunny are really sweet cats." Hermione said in their defense. I just rolled my eyes.  
  
Seconds later, Ron and Krystal returned to the table, each carrying three huge sundaes. They set them down on the table and then fell into chairs by one another.  
  
"Here, you can look at them now if you want." I said, throwing the pack of pictures at Krystal. We then all sat in silence and ate our ice cream.  
  
At the end of the day, Krystal and I said goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron (Krystal actually gave him a hug) before they vanished through the fireplace via Floo powder. Then Wood said goodbye to Krystal and I in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He gave Krystal a hug then as he hugged me he said, "I'll see you tomorrow on the train."  
  
AN: YAY!!!! I finished it!!! OMG! Never thought it would happen, but here I am. Oh oh oh!!!! I saw Scooby Doo 2 with two of my friends and there was a preview for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!!! It looks soooo kewl! I can't wait to see it! And the dude that plays Malfoy (I can never remember his name) I REALLY hot! But all of you that, like my friend Krystal, love to point out parts of the Harry Potter movies that look like total rip-offs of Lord of the Rings...well, you will like the part where the Dementors come onto the train. Can we say "Nazgul"? ^_^ I'll stop talking now though. R&R please! Next chappy will have the train ride and start of term feast at the very least. Most likely more. Laterz! 


End file.
